A Dormir Afuera
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella que al parecer tenía ya su vida de nuevo resuelta ve amenazada su felicidad por la aparición de aquel que la hizo llorar y rompió su corazón por un engaño que la dejo sumida en la peor de las depresiones. ALL HUMAN Bellaward.. REEDITADO.</html>


**A dormir afuera.**

**BlanchiCullen.**

Me Recosté en la cabecera de la cama, recargando la cabeza en ella con el libro que leía en mis manos.

Suspiré.

Escuche un suspiro a un lado mío y me giré a verlo, estaba como un ángel, descansando, sus facciones duras y serias se notaban suaves y tranquilas al dormir, era el hombre perfecto mientras dormía a lado mío.

Era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, gracias a él ahora era feliz.

-Amor, que sucede?- pregunto abriendo sus bellos ojos para mirarme preocupado.

-Nada, mi vida, solo una pesadilla, pero ha pasado.- dije besando sus suaves labios tiernamente. – Iré por algo de beber a la cocina, deseas algo?- pregunte girándome a verlo.

-No, cariño, solo no demores mucho, quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío como siempre.- dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa y salí de la recamara con solo su camisa puesta.

Llegué a la encimera y tomé un vaso del lavabo, lo sacudí y me serví un poco de agua fría. La bebí a sorbos pequeños cuando de pronto escuche el timbre de la puerta.

Me extraño y miré la hora en el reloj encima de la alacena de la cocina. Eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

Preocupada, bebí un poco más de agua y salí apresurada para ver quién era y poder irme a acostar de nuevo.

Miré por la mirilla pero no distinguía la silueta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa por los nervios y la abrí casi de golpe solo para sentir como la sangre se me iba a los pies.

-Bella.- dijo con esa voz que hace tanto me volvía loca.

-Que haces aquí, son casi las 5 de la mañana.- dije seria.

No le demostraría todo lo que ya había visto en mí hace un año.

-No me cierres, por favor, estoy arrepentido.- dijo triste. Tratando de acercarse.

Retrocedí un paso ladeando mi cuerpo para que no me tocará. Y no lo intentó más simplemente me miró a los ojos y ví la penumbra en esos orbes enigmáticos que poseía cuando lo conocí, se le veía abatido en verdad.

Mi corazón se estrujo un poco ante su imagen. Me sentí triste al no ver a aquel hombre de porte viril y arrogante que tanto me había cautivado, que me volvía loca.

-Quiero regresar contigo, amor. Te he extrañado.- dijo dando un paso hacia adelante.

Me encogí en mi misma rozando mi nariz con la camisa que traía y al respirar ese aroma que me envolvía en los sueños de nuevo y me regresaba la sonrisa. Cerré mi ojos un momento dejándome envolver por el aroma y sonreí al recordarle e imaginarlo. Abrí mis ojos y vi como Jacob me sonreía esperanzado.

Recompuse mi semblante y lo mire sin emoción alguna.

-Que te pasa?.- dije empezando a enojarme- Crees que con venir aquí podrás convencerme de volver diciéndome de nuevo todas esas palabras que gracias a Dios no escucho de tu boca desde hace 3 años?- dije irónica. -Que te hizo? o será acaso que se han peleado, o has olvidado las llaves de su casa?- pregunte mordaz.

Me miró sorprendido por mi comentario y bajo la cabeza.

-No, es solo que mi corazón siente frío y me di cuenta que necesito tu calor.- dijo mirándome de nuevo.- Te he extrañado, Bella, me he dado cuenta que me equivoqué y no sabes como me arrepiento.- dijo volviendo a mirarme pero abatido.

-No te das cuenta que es demasiado tarde para esto Jacob?- pregunte.- No crees que volviste y sentiste mi ausencia 3 años tarde?.- dije sería acusándolo.

Bajo la mirada.

No debía tener culpa, fue él quien me había engañado, él era el que ahora regresaba como perro con la cola entre las patas y yo ya no estaba para esos juegos, ya no soportaba más su hipocresía y estupidez. Pensaba que todo se arreglaría con solo decirme que me extrañaba, y que caería como tonta para que me volviera a hacer lo mismo? Pobre iluso.

-Sí, me duele por no tenerte a mi lado, Bells.-dijo triste.

-Pues sí es así, que ella te cure, que ella te lleve en sus hombros, que ella te haga el amor, o lo que sea que hagan como nunca lo hice yo no por eso la escogiste?, No por eso me dejaste sin importar nada, no por eso me gritaste que a ella sí le importabas?- dije enojada.

Ya no sentía nada por él ya no solo coraje y decepción por él mismo.

-Déjame entrar, para explicarte lo que siento, por favor.- rogó.- Me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice, cariño no sabes lo caro que lo he pagado.- dijo dando pasos hacia mí y sujetando mi brazo.

-En una carta dejaste escrito lo que sientes, como el cobarde que hasta ese momento descubrí que eras que me quieres explicar?.- reclame.- que dirás, sí todo ha quedado claro, te fuiste con ella, pues con el poco respeto que por persona me mereces, yo ya no puedo soportar otro de tus engaños, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que de nuevo ni tu ni esa se burlen de mí.- dije.

-Bella por favor, solo guarda silencio.-dijo suplicante.-Déjame hablar.- dijo mientras volvía a apretarme los brazos. Me estaba lastimando, lo sabía pero estaba molesta, enojada, y no sentía dolor, solo furia.

-No quiero, Jacob Black, lárgate por dondé has llegado, lamento mucho tu situación pero tu dejaste claro que a mi lado no tenías nada, que al contrario sentías que te sofocaba, pues vale, largo de aquí, pues esta no es ya tú casa.- dijo señalando la calle.- Sueltame de una vez y largate ya, Jacob.- dije mirando su agarre en mis brazos.

-Me has olvidado tan pronto, Isabella, el amor que alegabas tenerme donde lo aventaste.- pregunto arrogante e incrédulo.

-Lo avente al mismo lugar que tú aventaste mi corazón por largarte con esa desgraciada, y cierto quizá nunca te amé y lo único que me dolió fue el engaño y que me vieran la cara de estúpida, Black, porque se merecen el uno al otro ambos ruines y poca cosa, porque no supieron valorar lo que tenían que sí era sincero.- siseé.- ahora, vete, Jacob, que es tarde y en mi cama me está esperando alguien que en realidad me ama y que me ha demostrado que en verdad es un hombre y no solo me refiero al aspecto sexual, aunque cabe decir que es el mejor amante que haya podido encontrar y lo mejor es que él sí me ama tanto o más de lo que yo a él.- dije enderezando la postura, deshaciéndome de su agarre y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-Adiós Jacob.- susurré recargándome en la puerta de entrada.

Tomé un sorbo del agua que aún tenía en la mano y suspiré. Caminé a la cocina a dejar el vaso y puse un poco de agua en mi rostro y mi cuello para relajarme.

De nuevo me golpeo ese aroma de la camisa y sonreí.

-¿Todavía lo amas?- pregunto una voz, suave detrás de mí.

Me sorprendí y lo miré.

-Perdón?.- dije encarandolo.

-Sí, Bella todavía sientes algo por Jacob Black?.- dijo acercándose a mí sin dejar de verme con esos orbes verdes ahora nublados por la tristeza.

-Edward…- trate de decir, pero me cortó.

-Lo amas.- dijo y no era pregunta.

-No.- negué rápidamente.- Por supuesto que no lo amo, ese hombre que ha venido a "nuestra" casa a pertubarnos no significa nada para mí ahora, es parte del pasado, de uno que nunca quiero recordar, porque ahora soy feliz, ahora te tengo, ahora tengo esto.- dije señalándonos.- porque ahora nos tengo a nosotros.- dije despacio para que le quedará claro. Él ahora era mi mundo, ese que desde un principio debió ser, a decir verdad, estaba equivocada, Jacob nunca fue nada más que un paso en el camino para mí, un mal paso.

Me miró y me abrazó.

-Creí que te perdería Bella se que significo mucho para ti y tuve miedo al momento que los vi en la puerta, me aterre de que otra vez te convenviera, de que te alejará de mi lado, no soportaría tenerte lejos, mi amor, y menos verte sufrir de nuevo a lado de ese perro.- dijo mirándome a los ojos y apoyando nuestras frentes.

-Lo sé cariño y creeme que ahora nada, ni nadie, entiéndelo bien, nada ni nadie me puede alejar de tu lado, hasta que tús mismos labios pronuncien que ya no me amas.- dije acariciando su mejilla y besándolo.

-Nunca.- dijo volviendo a besarme.

Nos fundimos un beso al principio dulce y después necesitado demostrando todo lo que nos pertenecíamos y nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para poder vivir, para poder sobrevivir.

Sus manos estaban sujetas a mi cuello haciendome más cerca de él de su aroma, apreté mis brazos en torno a su espalda y con mi lengua tanteé sus labios, queriendo hundirla en el fondo de su boca, perderme en las sensaciones que me producía y que sentía que emanaban de él.

Mordisqueo mis labios para después bajar besando mi cuello, mis mejillas y mi clavicula, haciendo que apretara mi agarre en su espalda, e inclinará mi cuello para darle mayo acceso. Gemí.

Sentir su lengua vagando en mi cuello, sus dientes, fuertes y deliciosos mordiendo mi cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban por mi espalda a mis costados y apretaba mis pechos, por sobre la camisa, mientras yo recorría sus espalda desnuda con mis uñas enterrandolas mientras besaba a como podía su cuello y mejillas. El sabor de la piel de Edward era abrumadora.

Como pude me aferré a su cuello con mi boca, no queriendo soltarlo y empecé a besar su pecho, sus pezones, metiendolos en mi boca y mordisqueandolos como sabía que lo volvía loco, mientras el al dejarse llevar por mis mordiscos apretaba mis pechos entre sus manos, estrujándolos mientras gemidos viriles y deseables salían de sus labios, haciendo que mi centro palpitará, ante el libido que esté hombre despertaba en mí.

-Edward.- gemí mientras mi manos recorrían el medio de su abdomen perdía en el deseo, hasta llegar a su medio, justo en la parte donde su vello comenzara mientras besaba de nuevo sus labios mordiéndolos lentamente sin lastimarlo y enredaba mis uñas en sus vellos, para después armarme de valor desenfrenado metiendo mi mano dentro de su pantalón, llegando a mi lugar favorito, sintiendo sus vellos en mis dedos, jugando con ellos y tirando un poco de ellos, causando que frunciera el ceño de dolor y gimiera de placer.

El ver su rostro contraído en el deseo me animo a desabrochar sus jeans por completo y sacar su pene, mientras jugaba con el ahuecandolo entre mis dedos, abrió los ojos de golpe mirandome.

Lo miré a los ojos y con una mano empece a bombear su pene, sintiendo como se comenzaba a endurecer más de lo que ya estaba y con mi otra mano jugaba con sus cabellos en la nuca, jugué con su pene, y sus testículos, viendolo luchar contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al placer. Le sonreí y me agaché lentamente frente a él.

Quizó detenerme pero lo miré y le susurré un "Te Amo" para después mirar su pene y bombearlo un poco más rápido con mis manos. Conecte de nuevo nuestras miradas y abrí mi boca lo más que pude, el gimió de anticipación y sonreí, lamí su punta lentamente y relamí mis labios. Frunció el ceño y me miró demandante. Solté una risita y cuando lo ví distraído, hundí su pene en mi boca.

-Joder.- siceo.

Una vez lo tuve dentro lo sentí tensarse y comencé a agrandar más mi garganta queriendo tragarlo todo. Edward tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Saqué lento su pene y lo chupé provocando un sonido delicioso, para volver a meterlo de nuevo.

Aferro sus manos a mi cabello, hundiéndolo en mi cuero cabelludo y tirando un poco de él ayudándome, dándome una idea de como deseaba que lo tomará. Dejé que me guiará y sentí como poco a poco su miembro se hinchaba y comenzaba a palpitar.

Trato de zafarse, porque a él le gustaba correrse dentro de mí y claro a mi también pero ahora no, ahora le tocaba solo a él. Me resistí y continue con mi labor, al final cuando lo sentí más cerca, saqué su miembro y con mis dientes rasgué su carne haciendo que gritará guturalmente y se corriera directo en mis labios. lanzando un poco al interior de mi boca.

-BELLA...- gritó mientras su semen se derramaba en mis labios a grandes borbotones.

Sonreí mientras tragaba y limpiaba el exceso. El se recargo en la encimera respirando rápida y agitadamente, como nunca lo había oído y yo una vez termine de limpiarme besé su punta y me puse de pie, para besarlo en los labios.

-Has sido una niña, mala, amor.- dijo medio sonriendo pero volviendo a besarme.

Reí.

-Lo siento, pero esto trataba de tí.- dije moriendo su labio.

-Bien, entonces te lo compensaré.- dijo mientras trataba de meterme mano. Sonreí y tome su rostro alejandolo. Negué con la cabeza y lo besé rápidamente en los labios, para después salir corriendo a la habitación.

No pude ni llegar a la cama cuando sentí que tomaba mi mano y me giraba dejandome de espaldas a su pecho, y nos recargaba en la pared.

-He dicho que te voy a compensar, amor.- dijo amenazadoramente mientras besaba mi cuello.

Lamió y mordió mi cuello y mi espalda mientras una de sus manos, entraba en contacto con mi vientre, masajeandolo, hasta llegar al inicio de mi intimidad. Hundiendo su dedo índice en mi ranura, deslizándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

-Edward.- gemí.

-Shh, calla amor y solo siente.- dijo mientras giraba mi cabeza para besar mis labios.

Su mano se siguió moviendo en mi intimidad, hasta que por fin, se aventuro y metió sus dedo dentro de mi y comenzó a bombear. Apoye mi cabeza en la pared sintiendo como el hacia lo suyo y dejándome llevar. Mis piernas empezaban a temblar y mi sexo se lubricaba cada vez más con cada movimiento.

-Edward, ya, hazlo, ya.- medio chillé.

El solo río y me tomó de la cintura. girándome para mirarlo a los ojos, me alzó del suelo y yo enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas. Él rápidamente tomó los bordes de sus camisa que yo llevaba puesta y las rasgó haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados. Reí ante su anticipación el me miró y sonrió de lado mientras tomaba mi cintura y me levantaba un poco. Tomé su miembro y lo puse en línea recta hacía mí.

-Te amo.- dije antes de soltar un alarido al sentir como entraba en mí de un golpe. Su pene era grande, grueso, mi cavidad siempre tardaba en acostumbrarse pero una vez lo hizo, el me apoyo en la pared y empezo a arremeter contra mí, besó, lamió, chupó y mordió mis pechos mientras se hundía cada vez más si era posible dentro de mí.

Mis gemidos eran largos y fuertes, mientras el gruñía guturalmente, y me pegaba más duro contra la pared.

Sentí que estaba cerca y me aferré más a su agarre. Edward aumento las embestidas y de pronto sentí con una última estocada como se corría dentro de mí, haciendo que yo gritará y me corriera un segundo después que él.

Mi cabeza palpitaba, estábamos sudados y temblorosos. no sé como pero sentí que me depositaba en algo suave. La cama. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y limpie el sudor de mis parpados para verlo mejor. Estiré mi brazo y quité el cabello mojado de su frente acariciando sus mejillas. Él estaba recostado sobre mi sobre sus codos.

-Eres hermoso.- susurré.

Él sonrió.

-No más que tú amor.- dijo besando dulcemente mis labios.- Te amo.

-Yo más Edward Cullen nunca lo dudes, con toda mi alma, mente y cuerpo.- dije mientras besaba sus parpados.

Empezó a besarme desde lo dulce a lo apasionada, mientras sentí como metía una de sus manos entre nosotros. Reí.

-No tienes llenadera, Cullen.- dije divertida.

-Contigo jamás, Swan.- dijo mordiendo mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

Había pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo, hasta que Edward se cruzó en mi camino, sabía que era el indicado, y me sentía tan feliz, de saber que esto si era para siempre. Porque me quitaría lo que es mío. No ya no...


End file.
